Meddling in and Rolling out
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: Netto and Rockman meet their long time friend Jasmine and Medi. Unfortunately, Meiru and Roll are a little bit jealous by their reunion. NOTICE READ PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Rockman.exe is owned by Capcom. I don't own it.

Meddling in and Rolling out

Summery: Netto and Rockman meet their long time friend Jasmine and Medi. Unfortunately, Meiru and Roll are a little bit jealous by their reunion.

Pre-read by Azn Girl132.

Chapter 1

In Netto's room

TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK…

"Zzzz…" snored a kid who was asleep.

TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK…

" Zzzz…"

B----------RING!

"Huh? …."

"Netto. NETTO! WAKE UP, NETTO!" said the navi Rockman.

Of course this isn't really enough to get Netto up. Fortunately there was somebody to get Netto up and it wasn't some sort of machine. This girl was the next door neighbor in which was a long time childhood friend of his. Eventually she was not as patient as Netto. So when Rockman saw what she would do by looking at her face, he tried to get his operator up quickly.

"NETTO! WAKE UP BEFORE SHE-"yelled the blue bomber.

WHOOSH! SMACK!

Before he could finish, Meiru ripped off the blanket off Netto's body. Then a good smacking by her acted as an alarm clock which started another day for the life of Hikari Netto.

Meanwhile in the dining room

"That Netto. Meiru is so sweet to come pick him up every morning and he doesn't appreciate it. Dear, you have to get ready too," said Haruka as she washed the dishes.

"Uh huh," mumbled Yuuichirou.

Back upstairs

"Hurry up, we're going to be late," said Meiru impatiently.

"Jees, you're such a pain in the ass," said Netto brushing his teeth.

"What!" yelled Meiru before she gave him another slap in the cheek knocking his toothbrush away.

The result was that there were a three seconds of silence in the whole house, except for the TV if it was on, since it took time for Netto to register the pain. By the time his brain registered the slap, the boy yelped in pain which could be heard a mile away.

At the route to school

Netto was walking with his childhood friend with a hand print still fresh on his face, just like yesterday or every school day, when Meiru first slapped him.

"You know Netto, you should get up earlier more often," said Rockman.

"Yeah, you would not have to get all those slaps," remarked Roll, Meiru's navi.

Netto was silent since he didn't want to learn any more "how to beat up a guy" technique from Meiru. Of course, Meiru was in her usual piss off mood, not talking to Netto. Netto sighed as they walked. Their navis went into their usual chat about Netto being so tardy. Eventually the two kids passed under a billboard. Netto looked up. The billboard was an ad for a new game. There was a woman in her late 20's cosplaying of a navi. There were other guys acting as navis as well. For some reason, the ad looked really out of place.

"She sure is cute." whispered Netto randomly as Rockman did once when he was with Roll in Internet City.

"Did you say I was cute?" asked Meiru who overheard what Netto said and she turned around. Her eyes searched Netto's face but it was blank without any emotion. She stared for a while. After a long moment of silence, she sighed and turned back onto Netto.

What neither of them knew was that there was a girl that was running really fast on the adjacent side of them. So when the duo turned the corner, there was an accident. Of course Meiru was able to avoid the collision. But for Netto being oblivious where he was going since he was still staring at the billboard crashed into the girl. Since both the parties were about the same height, their foreheads also met each other at the same time as well.

"Ow ow …that hurts!" moaned the girl. She was holding her forehead. Her butt fell hard on the pavement. Unfortunately her skirt covering her legs was wide open.

"Ugh, watch where you're going!" mumbled Netto who tried his best to yell at the person he crashed into. But that wasn't easy considering that he barely ever yelled and that the pain to his forehead was unbearable. Then, he noticed something white between her legs. He swallowed hard, really hard. That girl's panties were accidentally showing. So he did the next best thing which was being very ignorant what was going on by pretending be in pain by shutting his eyes and holding his head. Of course there was an observant red hair girl, who saw what was going on and interpreted this situation very wrong.

The girl apologized profusely to whomever she crashed into. As she started to get on her feet, she realized that her skirt was pretty much wide open, which made her blush. Seeing that it was a boy, she would be deadly embarrassed. But seeing that the boy was in some sort of pain, she breathed freely. But for some reason the boy looked very familiar especially with that blue headband.

"Netto?" asked the fallen girl after some thought and of course covering her crotch.

The boy blinked after hearing somebody calling him name. This was somehow the signal saying that the coast was clear. He looked at the girl and he knew who it was by looking at her dress. Well not really, it was more of the flowers that the girl had on her head.

"Is that you, Jasmine?" he asked.

The girl just grinned. "It is you, Netto!"

Before they could talk anymore, a red hair girl interrupted them.

"Sorry, but we're going to be late," scowled Meiru, dragging Netto away.

"Oh gosh, sorry! I'm going to be late too. Gotta go. Bye!" said Jasmine as she zoomed away.

Meiru, being alone with Netto, started to demand him

"Say, who was the girl you crashed into?" Meiru said with loads of loathing.

"Um, an acquaintance named Jasmine whom I did a job for on the Job Request Board a long time ago," said Netto who sweated.

"Really, did you see anything?" she asked.

"Uh, see what?" lied Netto stupidly.

Meiru looked if there were any attempts of lying on his face, but found none. Being satisfied, she dragged Netto to school. Netto, while being dragged, was glad everything was fine. After all he had learned a lesson in deceit when he snuck into a building metal gear style a couple times in the past. Hey, he had to do it in order to save a couple lives.

At school

Meiru was talking with Yaito while Dekao was demanding Netto another net battle but Netto declined for some reason. This caused some quirks for Dekao since Netto was always an enthusiast in net battling. Before Dekao could ask anything else, the teacher came in.

"Ok, class, quiet down! Today, I am going to introduce a new member to our class." This caused some excitement in the class. She waved a hand towards a dark haired girl to come to the front of the board. "Class, this is Jasmine, introduce yourself to the class."

"Hi, I'm Jasmine and I came from Choina. I have a navi called Medi and… that's it for now," she said as she looked at the class and spotted the same brunette whom she crashed earlier in the morning.

"Jasmine, it's you again," said Netto grinning.

"Netto!" cried out Jasmine who went to him and shook his hands like crazy.

"Since you both know each other, Jasmine can sit next to Netto," said Mariko-sensei, being amused of the situation.

"NO! WHY DOES NETTO GET ALL THE CHICKS! IT'S NOT FAIR!" sobbed most of the boys. The girls just glared at the boys, including Netto, for some darn reason.

"Hey I don't like him. Enzan is much cuter!" exclaimed one girl. Most of the girls agreed. The boys just sighed in defeat while the girls thought dreamily of their white and black hair idol. Heck they had posters of Enzan with his navi, Blues, in their bedroom.

"Most of them don't even know that I saved the world from disaster," muttered Netto quietly.

"There, there Netto. You save the world because it was right, not for fame and rewards," replied Rockman from the PET.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Enzan would do it for fame and promotions since he is an official net battler. At least I don't get mobbed by some stupid fan girls that could hinder my life. By having Enzan as a decoy, I get to know which girls are pretty, but have an empty pot," said Netto thoughtfully.

"That's the spirit!" said Rockman being happy that his brother was cheering up.

"Silence! Class will start now," said Mariko-sensei, in which all the students plugged their navi in the cyber-world.

In the cyber-world

Medi was looking for her long time friend and saw the blue bomber with the other navis such as Roll, Glyde, and Gutsman. She rocketed to him, knocking down a couple boring commercial model green navis who were in her way like a bowling pin.

"Rockman!" squealed the medic navi as she took Rockman's hands and shook them like crazy as Jasmine did with Netto. This caused an intense vibration which made the blue navi into a blur. Medi must've been really happy to see him.

Eventually Rockman's hands were yanked out from Medi's hand. Being surprise, she looked who took Rockman away. It was a pink navi with yellow antennaes circling her head who had Rockman in a protective hug.

Medi frowned and asked for a reason to the pink navi.

"If you haven't notice that he's all shaken up," said the antennae girl.

Medi saw him with whirly eyes and sweat dropped. It took Rockman for a moment to snap out of his state of confusion.

"Say Rockman, who is she?" Roll asked, purring into his ear which made him shudder in fear.

"Ah, that's Medi. Medi meet Roll, who's next to me. That's Glyde with the wings over there and Gutsman in yellow," said Rockman.

"Greetings," said Glyde politly.

"Guts, Guts" said Gutsman.

"So why are you so close to him Roll?" asked Medi in which Rockman realized that he was really close near Roll's face and blushed not mentioning that he was in a hug. The others navi just stared in the sideline. Of course Gutsman was a little jealous that Rockman was in Roll's arms.

"Well you see, we share a special bond unlike most navis," said Roll.

"What bond may I ask?" demanded Medi.

"You see, Rockman has the ability to unite with a navi, called Soul Unison. It's one of a kind," said Roll.

"So?" said Medi as if there was nothing special. Medi at first didn't know what special bond Roll was talking about but when Roll said Soul Unison, Medi guessed this "special bond" was an euphuism for Soul Unison.

"What do you mean so?" Roll blinked. Not many people know that Rockman was able to unite with a customize Navi. Even Gutsman with his intelligence knew it was a one of a kind ability. This ability was the sign of friendship.

"He may have Roll Soul, since you mention about the bond, but he has Medi Soul as well," said Medi.

It took a couple moments for Roll to take this new information. When she realized that Medi said, she pushed Rockman downward and she had him into a chokehold. Normally she would spin him onto the wall and hold him as if she was some mugger, demanding some battle chips.

"Have you been going behind my back?" demanded Roll

"What are you talking about?" Rockman asked meekly. He did not really know why Roll was acting like this.

"You know what I mean! How in the heck you manage to get her Soul!" Roll practically shouted. Of course the other two navis, Glyde and Gutsman, knew better than to interfere with a piss off navi, especially if it was a female navi.

"Can't breath," said Rockman in a choking manner.

Before Roll could squeeze any more answers from Rockman, something saved him. A first-aid kit smacked into Roll's face causing her to lose her grip on Rockman. Thus Rockman was able to breathe freely but unfortunately Roll became really angry.

"WHO DONE IT?" yelled Roll.

"I did," said Medi with a smug, swinging her first-aid kit.

"Any reasons?" asked the enraged navi whose face was turning pink with anger, matching her outfit.

"Puh, obviously you were harming him. So I saved him from your chokehold. Don't know what's your damn problem is girl, but you can't just attack people without any reason," said Medi as if it was the obvious the reasoning.

Roll and Medi glared at each other.

"Girls! Please stop!" Rockman pleaded with the two angry female navis who were about to tear each other apart. The two glared at each other, imaginary electricity sparked between the two starting from their eyes. But of course, somebody just had to fuel the fire with gasoline.

"What's wrong, no come back?" taunted Medi.

This comment caused Roll to act very out of character. For some really weird reason, Roll snapped and she attacked Medi. Of course Medi defended herself by using her medical bag. The guys of course being guys, figured out it was the best to break up the fight. But Rockman knew better than to interfere in one of these brawls. He had no idea how a girl's mind function.

After a few moment of bitch slapping, Glyde and Gutsman were able to pull apart the two female navis. After all, they were gentlemen, unlike Rockman, even though Gutsman had an IQ of a toaster. Rockman looked the result of the scuffle; she looked worse than Roll because of the nits and cuts she had gotten from the noodle whip attacks by Roll. But Roll had more bruises than she had. It was hard to tell which girl had won. Unfortunately, some navi reported about the girls' fight, which got them in trouble.

"Time out for both of you! In the containment room!" yelled Mariko-sensei from a screen which popped out of nowhere. The yelling made of the entire navis in the room coward in fear.

Gee, I wonder if what they say is true, that all women secretly hate each other… thought Rockman as the girls were escorted into the containment cells by a couple programs.

Meanwhile Glyde was thinking that the scuffle was the result of PMS, which Yaito mention once before which occurs only in girls. But again PMS don't exist in cyber-space do they?

End of Chapter 1

Author's notes:

I hope I got the characters intact. But again I have no idea how they act based on the game. One last thing, does anybody know a good forum for rockman.exe?

Oh another thing, if I get the characters wrong tell me how to fix it by giving me their personality. Thanks.


	2. running away

Disclaimer: If you didn't know that Rockman.exe is owned by Capcom, than you are not a true anime otaku.

Meddling in and Rolling out

Pre-read by Azn Girl132.

Chapter 2

Lunch Time underneath a tree

Netto took a slight breath of relief in taking the fresh air. Lunch time was his favorite time of the day. Unfortunately once again, he forgot his lunch that Mama supposedly prepared, thanks to Meiru again. He sighed, and then felt something in his back pocket.

It was his wallet.

Netto, the boy wearing the blue headband with Rockman's icon, never took his wallet to school so this meant something big. He took out the wallet and saw that there was a plastic card. He swipe the card into his PET finding that there was enough money to buy him more curry than he could eat in one day. Also in the wallet was a note:

Netto,

Do not worry. Your mother was also like that to me when we're still dating. She was same as Meiru then, look at her now. She's so lovely! D

Dad

"I owe Papa this one," said Netto.

Then Netto had to decide where to go for lunch. There were four canteens in the school to serve the huge number of students attending classes. One is the government owned and another owned by some cooperation. There was another canteen was more of a snack and dessert bar, and another one was where the former members of World Three (WWW) retired. Most people did not really know that these workers were World Three syndicates but lucky for Netto, he gets free food for not telling customers that they were former criminals. Netto thought it was a great deal since World Three opened a curry restaurant called Maha Ichiban.

"Where should I go? Where should I go?" He asked Rockman. Before Rockman could reply, a female voice interrupted him.

"Netto-kun!" yelled a dark hair girl who popped out from the tree, hanging upside down like a monkey.

"Wahhhh!" Netto screamed. "Yes, Jasmine?" Netto could not shake off how the heck she was able to do the impossible. He had a weird feeling that she was some mole virus which could explain about her popping up at random places. Heck it was how he met her, meeting her at random places.

"Yeah who else could it be?" she said as she got down. "Well anyways I'm kinda new to this school and can you, like, give me a tour during lunch time?"

"Well… um…"

"Baka! Netto will be coming with me!"

Netto felt a grip on his left arm.

"You again Sakurai? What's wrong with you? You seemed so unfriendly."

"No I'm not! I'm just defending this defenseless stupid from tramps like you!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled Jasmine as she gripped onto Netto's right arm.

"Hey, let me go! Please?" Netto pleaded

The girls apparently did not listen to Netto's plea.

"You heard what I said. I bet you were going to show your panties to him!" accused Meiru.

"What you saw mine? You pervert! I thought it was bad for a boy to look at panties but a girl? Ugh, so-"

"I'm not the pervert! You're the one trying to-" said Meiru before being interrupted.

"Oh my God, it's a giant scary metallic gray wolf outside! Look!" Netto shouted

Both girls being startled looked at the direction where Netto's face was and released him.

That was Netto's signal to run away. I mean really run away from them.

"The curry restaurant is sure the best place to go… IT'S THE FARTHEST!"

The curry restaurant

"Next!" said Madoi Iroaya.

Netto came up next in line.

"OH DEAR LORD, NOT YOU AGAIN!" cried out Kenichi Hino aka Mr. Match who was next to her.

"Yes, it's me again. Listen, I need you to hide me," said Netto desperately.

"We can't. "We were willing to bribe you, not hide you," said Elec Hakushaku aka Count Zap.

"But couldn't you do one of those schemes that you did when you were a …"said Netto.

"OK, OK, OK! WE'LL HIDE YOU!" panicked Mahajorama. After all the customers were looking at them very strangely.

"Hide him laddie," ordered Hino Ken.

"No Problem!" said Count Elec, hiding Netto by shoving him into the garbage chute. Netto screamed while falling a hundred feet into a pile of trash like in the movie of Star Wars.

"Say, why are we hiding him?" asked Madoi.

"Better than having him eating all our weekly profits!" exclaimed Mahajorama.

All the former world three operatives agreed.

"Uh, where did you hide him?" asked Hino Ken to Count Elec.

"In the garbage chute," replied Count Elec. Hino Ken paled.

"What's wrong?" asked Madoi.

"You know that anything that goes into the garbage chute is sent to the incinerator to be burned for electricity," spoke Hino Ken.

All the former members of WWW paled along with Hino Ken.

"Dear Kami," said Mahajorama.

"Of all things we done such as sabotage, destruction of buildings, and attempt of world domination, which cost a lot of money," said Hino Ken.

"We just committed one of the unthinkable crime of all," said Count Elec.

"That crime was infanticide," said Madoi.

"Crueler than anything we did during our career," said Mahajorama

Everybody looks at Hino Ken who noticed.

"Uh, why is everybody staring at me?" inquired Hino Ken.

"Well, you met him first," said Elec Hakushaku.

"You also have red hair," said Madoi.

"And you have a fire navi," said Mahajorama.

"So?" asked Kenichi Hino.

"You're the perfect person to rescue Netto from the incinerator!" exclaimed everyone except Hino Ken.

Hino Ken thought for an instant and paled even further when he realized the implication.

A split second later, all the World Three members were trying to shove Hino Ken down the garbage chute.

"I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!" yelled Hino Kenas he firmly stood his ground.

"You must!" said Elec Hakushaku.

"We might get sue by him!" said Mahajorama.

"It's for the children!" said Madoi.

"NEVER!" cried out Hino Ken.

End of Chapter 2

Author's notes:

Sorry for the delay, school work is getting in the way. Will update as soon as I can.

Oh Ri2 and Ember Mage, I don't mind the criticism. They good and to the point. They're not flame.


	3. Omakes of Chapter 2

If you don't know what an omake is, think it as if it is some parody or an alternative scene. There will always some OCC, in omakes.

Viewer discretion is advised for last omake if the pairing of Netto and Princess Pride offends you and that the characters are very OCC.

Pre-read by Azn Girl132.

Omake 1

There were all the members of the World Three trying to shove Kenichi Hino into the garbage chute. Eventually they succeeded and Hino Ken fell into the incinerator.

"Hooray! Netto will be saved!" said Mahajorama.

"We must grieve for the great sacrifice that Mr. Match has done," said Elec Hakushaku.

So they did. until somebody opened the door. There, at the door, was a guy with flames coming out of his head with red and gray armor.

"I am back," said the guy.

"Wait a minute you look like Fireman but sound like Hino Ken," said Madoi

"Indeed, since Hino Ken was going to die, Fireman gave his essence to his operator. Hence a new individual was born and was able to survive the inferno. Now I, Torchman will torch this entire place in revenge for their death! Now die!" said Torchman as he began to torch the entire place like a crazy arsonist. Eventually everybody in the restaurant died in the blaze.

"You know you should have not done that. I mean if it wasn't for them you wouldn't have this type of power," said Heat Style Rockman who emerge behind Torchman.

"I know but I miss Fireman and my humanity," sighed Torchman.

"There, there, let's go and roast some marshmallows and have some s'mores," said Heat style Rockman as he dragged Torchman away from the blaze. Moments later firefighters came to douse the flames.

Later after an investigation, it was deemed that the four alarm fire was caused by some malfunction circuit of an oven.

Omake 2

"Oh my God, it's a giant scary metallic gray wolf outside! Look!" Netto shouted.

Both girls, being startled, looked at the direction where Netto's face was and released him.

That was Netto's signal to run away, and I mean really run away from them.

Netto whipped out his PET and shouted while putting in a particular battle chip.

"Battle Chip, Escape! Slot in!"

Then Netto teleported away, leaving the girls aghast seeing their friend Netto vanished into thin air. The girls wondered where he went.

At home

Netto beamed into his bedroom intact and went to the kitchen.

"Mama, I'm back!" he said out loud seeing his mother there.

"Please Netto next time do try to bring your lunch," she reprimand.

"Yes mother," replied Netto as he received the forgotten lunch bag. He then got out his PET and slot in a Panel Out battle chip. A door appeared in out of nowhere and Netto entered in. Then the door disappeared while another door materialized in Netto's classroom. Netto stepped out of the hole and the portal closed.

"Netto, you got to stop doing this all the time," said Rockman.

"I know, but it still beats from coming late to class and being hungry," said Netto. Then he opened the lunch bag and found it was his favorite dish, curry.

"Yahoo!" exclaimed Netto as he started to eat in class at his desk. Rockman just sighed at how life has gone zany.

Omake 3

"Oh my God, it's a giant scary metallic gray wolf outside! Look!" Netto shouted.

Both girls, being startled, looked at the direction where Netto's face was and released him.

That was Netto's signal to run away, and I mean really run away from them.

Netto whipped out his PET and shouted while putting in a particular battle chip.

"Battle Chip, Invisible! Slot in!"

Then Netto disappeared into thin air. Jasmine was puzzled but Meiru wasn't.

"It won't work this time, Netto! RUSH SUPPORT!" cried out Meiru.

Moments later Netto appeared back into the views of the girls screaming bloody murder with a dog named Rush biting onto his leg. Jasmine was horrified of the brutal violence while Meiru thought this was overkill.

Jasmine stared at Meiru, who sweat dropped.

"We got to save Netto," said Meiru; Jasmine agreed.

So the girls went and started beating Rush into a pulp, thus saving Meiru from a potential law suit about not having dangerous dogs on leashes and a huge hospital bill from the injury that Netto sustained from the dog bites.

Omake 4

"Oh my God, it's a giant scary metallic gray wolf outside! Look!" Netto shouted.

Both girls being startled looked at the direction where Netto's face was and released him.

The person whom Netto was referring to was a famous net battler, well in this case his savior. This person was Ijuuin Enzan.

Enzan glanced at the trio and smirked.

"Hey girls, don't you want to hang out somebody who isn't a failure?" Enzan said with his arms opened in attempt to invite the girls.

The girls looked at each other and decided to dump Netto for the white and black hair hunk.

"Ha, ha, sucker!" said Enzan to the brown-haired net battler.

Netto just smiled and said," Same to you."

Enzan raised an eyebrow. He expected Netto to make some witted retort but it seemed that Netto for one and for all knew when to shut up. It must be some intervention by God.

"Come on ladies," said Enzan as he escorted both girls away.

Netto on the other hand, shouted "Have fun!" as he waved his hand.

Enzan was a little bit worried since it was out of character for Netto to act this way. But he dismissed it since he was happy being between two girls.

Meanwhile Rockman was asking his brother why he wasn't concern about this incident.

"Oh, let's just say that I leaned my lesson when I went out with Meiru to Castillo Park and the girls aren't here to bother me anymore...," answered Netto.

"Ah you mean that date that Mama said?" inquired Rockman.

"Uh, Riiiight…" replied Netto being unease. He still has the qualm in believing that he dated Meiru. He thought it was like more hanging out with his childhood friend. He leaned one thing about dates. They are very expensive to uphold. So logically, Enzan would have spent a lot of money. But then again, he was one damn rich kid.

At the end of the day, Netto's hypothesis was correct. Enzan's wallet ran dry. He had to make a couple of withdraws from the bank in order to pay all the bills for the shopping spree that the girls did on designer chips, cosmetics, perfumes, flowers, and latest battle chips. There was a phrase "shop until you drop". For this case, Enzan was the one to drop since he carried a little too much load of cargo for the girls. For positive aspect, Enzan gets to date two girls at the same time. The negative aspect is that he didn't spend enough time with them. Perhaps he should not have taken the route to the super mall….

Moral of the story: It takes a lot of money to keep a girl happy. Or in this case of Enzan, it took lots of zenny for the girls' happiness. Upside, the guy gets to hang with the hottest chicks. Downside, the guy usually gets burned by the bill. Well, not only that, but the guy usually gets exhausted at the end.

Omake 5

"Oh my God, it's a giant scary metallic gray wolf outside! Look!" Netto shouted

Both girls, being startled, looked at the direction where Netto's face was and released him.

The person whom Netto was referring to was a rival. Netto always became agitated and lost his cool easily to his rival no matter how much effort he tired to ignore.

"Oh it's you," sneered Ijuuin Enzan.

"Say who is he?" asked Jasmine to the brunette boy.

"He's my partner in crime," replied Netto.

"So he does the same stuff as you?" asked Jasmine.

Netto was able to reply but Enzan cut him off.

"He gets to do the dirty work while I do the most important job such as-" Enzan before being interrupted.

"Paperwork! He stays in the office all doing boring stuff," exclaimed Netto.

"Pheh, at least I'm much richer and greater than you," sneered Enzan.

Jasmine immediately took a disliking of this boy. He was acting as if he owned the world with the money; he seemed to possess. Enzan was not the type that she liked.

"Ah, who might be this lady?" Enzan asked as he took Jasmine's hand in his and began to raise it to his lips. He was able to move her hand before she withdrew it.

"Don't you touch me," Jasmine said in a voice which concealed a deep revulsion.

Enzan was not one to be intimidated by the first rejection of any girl. "But certainly, you would rather spend time with a great gentleman that could show you a good time instead of this wannabe."

"If you say anything about Netto, I'll make sure you regret it." Jasmine growled. She did not like people insulting others.

Smiling smugly at the two, Enzan raised his hands in a mocking defeat and said,

"Oh well, you seem too 'loose' for my taste anyway."

So the next thing, she did was to give him a kick in the shin.

"Ah! You bitch!" he yelped as he jumped in pain.

That was a big mistake on Enzan's part.

POW

Enzan's face was buried into the ground by Jasmine's red bamboo umbrella.

"The only GREAT thing you are is getting beaten up easily," said Jasmine lividly.

Wow she looks like a good candidate for cross fusion… thought Netto and Meiru, who both sweat dropped. After all, Jasmine had beaten one of the most powerful Net Saviors.

Meiru learned one thing in this event. Enzan wasn't exactly whom he was. Perhaps she should find someone else; perhaps her childhood friend was a good choice…

Omake 6

"Oh my God, it's a giant scary metallic gray wolf outside! Look!" Netto shouted.

Both girls, being startled, looked at the direction where Netto's face was and released him.

The person whom Netto was referring to was a rival. Netto always became agitated and loses his cool easy to his rival no matter how much effort he tired to ignore.

"No offense, but a wolf doesn't always have white and black hair, you know? Plus it would be better to respect your peers such as calling me the Great Enzan," sneered Ijuuin Enzan.

"Right, it's like more of a skunk-like hair type," said Netto with sarcasm.

"Oh my God, you're that person on the IPC Advanced PET commercials!" Jasmine squealed out loud.

"That is correct my adoring fan! Not only that but I am the vice president of ICP too!" said Enzan with a winning smile.

Jasmine was swooned by his charm.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked.

"Of course!" replied Enzan with vigor.

While Jasmine went to Enzan, Netto turned around to look at Meiru. They both gave each other a look of understanding which was similar to "what the heck is going on?"

Then Netto turned back seeing that Jasmine was staring at a paper. So he turned back just to see Enzan handing a bouquet of flowers to his childhood friend.

"Aw, I see you are looking as lovely as ever, Lady Meiru."

Meiru blushed.

"Would you mind if you accompanied me for the rest of the day?" said Enzan chivalrously as he put out his right hand.

Meiru accepted by taking his hand. After all, who couldn't refuse a request that was nicely put, especially from a gentleman.

As Enzan left with her, he whispered to Netto, "Ah, ha see you later loser!"

Not only that, Netto saw Jasmine followed the couple just like some crazed fan girl.

For a moment Netto stood there gasping like some sort of idiot until he did a 180 turn on his emotion.

"Damn it, I don't get it! Why do girls flock to jerks when the jerks just treat them as if they were mindless dolls? Seems that the famous quote 'girls go for the jerks' is true," said Netto bitterly.

"I don't really know how the human mind works. It will be a mystery no matter how much technology has advance. We can scan anybody's brains but we never can interpret motives that go against logic," shrugged Rockman.

Netto sulked since he knew he could not win this type of battle. Heck, he never would understand girls. When he turned around to mope, he bumped into somebody. It was his friend Poipu or better known as Princess Pride of Creamland. She was in her street clothes instead of the usual elegant dresses she wore.

"Poipu what are you doing here?" asked the astonished Netto.

"Visiting, what else?" she answered.

"Did you hear everything?" asked Netto who was unease. After all he did say that girls go for jerks.

"Of course I did. Just to tell you, not all girls are like that. Some girls do that to reinforce the stereotype of girls being plain dumb going for jocks. Put it simple, jerks have an exciting life while nice guys are dull. Most girls will do anything to have any sort of thrill even it means in the company of an energetic rich guy with a bad-ass attitude. But you are much different, you have the adventure that some dream of. It's not like in the movies where the girls are crazy upon a hot guy. Like what Rockman said, it's not easy to predict the behavior pattern of girls. Girls don't realize how nice and sweet you are until it is too late," said Pride as Netto's cheeks started to tint with redness.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It means that I must do this, it's now or never," she said as she kneeled down, placed her hands on Netto's shoulders, brushed a few strands of his hair out of his eyes…, and looked at him into his chocolate brown eyes. "After witnessing this event, that is why I ask, Hikari Netto, will you marry me?" as she opened a box, revealing a decent size diamond ring.

"Uh, uh, uh, hold on!" Netto stuttered rudely. He got his PET up to his face and asked his best buddy, "What should I say?"

Rockman thought for a minute and replied. "Well Netto-kun, it's your call. For one part, this is an honor. Not many average kids your age get a chance to become part of a royal family of an entire country. But the downside is that you will get a lot of responsibility and you may not have time to net battle anymore."

"So I should decline..." suggested Netto.

"No!" blurted Rockman. "I'm only giving you the pro and the con of the path you take. Don't think this only affects you. Consider all your friends, Papa, Mama, and the princess. Remember happiness, matters…"

Netto took all this information and realized he had to do some serious thinking. He put the PET down and apologized to Poipu of his rudeness. Pride forgave him since it was a big decision for him to make. Netto sat down at the tree which was giving a shelter from the scorching sun. Pride followed the same suit but sat next to him. For a while, Netto was in deep thinking. Then he realized that he was not at age, so he asked her about the legality.

Pride smiled at Netto and said, "As you may or may not know, in Creamland, legal age doesn't exist for one to reach before he or she marry. If you didn't know a few centuries ago, people do marry around at their teen years."

Netto thanked her and closed his eyes for even more deep thinking as he lay onto the tree trunk. The time took longer with the wind blowing, Pride decided to lie down onto a patch of green grass as she got a couple stains. Rockman was silent and somewhat worried for his brother. Then Netto opened his eyes and started to talk to the blue bomber quietly so that Pride would not hear his opinion.

"You're right, Rockman, but I shouldn't be selfish. I'm only denying what you want," told Netto.

"What do you mean, Netto?" asked Rockman.

"You like Roll, I know that," answered Netto.

"Yeah but I like her as a friend. But it doesn't matter! I'm with you all the way!"

"Are you sure?" asked Netto.

"Yes! I can visit Roll anytime, anyways. It wouldn't matter," pointed out the navi.

"If I do choose her, I would be selfish. I mean Meiru's my childhood friend. I got some hugs before from her for some weird reason as well from Poipu. I also remember that I promised that I would always be with her when I was a toddler…"

"Yeah, but she is the one who CHOSE FIRST to leave you. Not the other way around. She only hugs you because you saved her, nothing else. On the other hand, Princess Pride hugs you without asking anything. She is a real friend," stated Rockman.

"Argh! My heart tells me go with Poipu but my brain says that I should refuse her offer. I'm so confused!"

"Remember there are no limits for you. Don't let one little childish promise bog you down. Go for it. You did the impossible when people attempted to stop you. Follow what you believe in. Remember you have seen the true faces of these people. No matter what, I will follow you to the very end," coached Rockman.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," said Netto. He thought for a few minutes and knew what his answer is. He called Poipu who sat up.

"Before I say anything, I want to know, why?" asked Netto.

Pride smiled in a very strange way. Taking a deep breath she gave her reason. "You see, on a trip to Japan, there was a sweet boy who showed me what it was like to be a normal person. He also proved that people could like me as an individual, not because I was a princess."

Pride paused for a moment to let the information to sink into the boy's mind. Netto nodded at her. He knew that the sweet boy must be him since she mentioned it earlier. Therefore, Pride continued.

"You see as the remaining of the royal family, by Creamland law, I have to find a husband by my eighteenth birthday."

"Wait, why eighteenth? Why can't it be later?" interrupted Netto.

"One of the reasons is as time pass, our generation's children tend to mature much faster such as girls getting their period at age twelve instead at age fifteen. So the law had to adjust for certain changes."

Netto nodded as if he knew what she was talking about even though he did not know anything about the female autonomy.

"Ok, back to the original reason. Out of all the suitors that came to me, none of them were as sweet as one boy I had met not long ago. Yes, they were rich and respected but I did not know them at all. What I mean is their deep down personality. They may look fine for the public image but I have no idea of their true selves. Therefore, I did not want to marry somebody that I didn't know well enough."

"But that still doesn't explain why you have to get married," Netto pointed out.

Princess Pride began to become unease.

"Well, you see I would lose the title as Princess of Creamland if I don't get married. Not only that, disaster will happen at Creamland. Without me acting as the government, many people under my command would lose their job. Jobless rate will rise and without any government to enforce any laws…"

"Pure anarchy will reign," said Netto finished.

"Yes, that is the main reason. But I don't want to be force into a situation where I have to get a loveless husband just to keep the government in control. A little bit of desire but I do really want to marry you instead of somebody who only desire of power and fame."

Netto understood what she meant. After all it was just like earlier Enzan just did by flaunting his money and fame around. If somebody married her, that person would automatically have more power than the Princess herself since the male is deemed as the dominant gender to every society.

"Poipu, I've made my decision." Netto said calmly.

Princess Pride was anxious and curious at the same time.

"My answer is…"

Her heart paced up quickly. This was the moment of the decision which will affect the rest of her life. But there was a long annoying pause as Netto wetted his lip.

"Yes. My answer is yes," said Netto as he looked up nervously. What he saw in Popui's eyes were admiration and joy.

"Oh, Netto!" Pride cried happily as she rushed to hug him. "You can't understand how happy you've just made me!"

Netto's face went red with embarrassment but he smiled anyways. "Still, it's very unique for a royal princess to make a proposal to a commoner such as me. When shall we schedule the wedding?"

Pride squeezed him tighter, and then she brushed some hair from his face. She started to slowly to kiss him but instead got stopped since Netto blocked his lip with is finger.

"Not yet, I still need to tell my parents about this. I want their blessing," said Netto.

"Well we always can elope…" hinted Pride as she pouted in disappointment.

"We'll do that if the worst come," said Netto teasingly.

"Okay, it's a done deal," said Pride, playing along with him.

"Come, next place is my home," said Netto as he led her to his childhood home.

Meanwhile in the PET, Rockman was cheering his brother for being wise for once and for all. Then he realized something. If his brother married Princess Pride, then there was a possibility that he had to marry Princess Pride's navi, Knightman.

"What am I suppose to do? I can't marry Knightman! I'm a guy!" cried out Rockman.

"Please Rockman, have you ever notice that I never take my helmet off?" asked Knightman who went behind him.

"Well now you mention it, I've never seen you take your helmet off no matter what. But why is it relevant?" asked Rockman a little bit surprise by Knightman's sneakiness.

"It's because you know the quote 'Never judge a book by its cover,' said Knightman as the navi took the old clunky helmet off.

"You're a girl!" said Rockman shockingly.

"Well yeah that's pretty obvious without my helmet."

"But you're Knightman! Everybody with the ending man is a guy!" exclaimed Rockman.

"So? Does a woman make her a man since there is the word "man"?"

Rockman was speechless. Knightman had a point but it was still hard to swallow the fact.

Knightman took his silence and just said kindly,

"Cheer up! At least you're straight."

"In other words, I'm not gay," instated Rockman.

Author's notes:

If you didn't know what Rush Support was, it is the name of Program in which you can put in the Navi Customizer in the game. It has the ability to paralyze the opponent if the opponent uses Invisible or Mole battle chips.

I know Knightman is a guy but I don't think there is something wrong with creativity.

Working on 3rd chapter but some writer blocks, see you in a while


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.exe. If I did, it wouldn't be a successful franchise.

Meddling in and Rolling out

Pre-read by Azn Girl132.

Chapter 3

End of the Garbage Chute

Eventually Netto landed onto a bunch of garbage bags which cushioned his fall.

"Oof! Are you alright Rockman?" asked Netto.

"Yeah, I am. The PET isn't broken. Good thing that dad gave us the indestructible PET case. But Netto, that was at least two stories you fell from! How can you be so calm? Aren't you even worry about breaking your bones?" asked the blue bomber.

"Well I did jump off a one story high building and three stories high building once, remember?" asked Netto.

"Yeah, but you had to do it in an emergency and it was pure luck that there was something to lessen the drop even if it was water," said Rockman.

"Oh well, turn on the lights," commanded Netto.

"All right but you better find an exit soon, I don't like this place," said Rockman as the activated the PET flashlight ability. A shaft of light beamed out of the PET.

Netto walked for a while until he saw a glint in one of the piles. He went to see what it was and saw it was a battle chip. As soon as Netto picked up the chip, some music pops out of nowhere.

Bum Bum Bum!

Netto found an Electric Blade Chip.

"I found an Electric Blade Chip!" exclaimed Netto while making a pose with his fist up.

"Oh God do you have to do that every time?" groaned Rockman.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I was made to do that!" said Netto.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Every new game that comes out, I lose MY ENTIRE HP and all my STATS!" yelled Rockman.

"Tell me about it. I lose my RARE and POWERFUL chips, too. But you do that move too when you get those mystery data crystals. But we have more important things to do. Let's get out of here," said Netto, who wanted to get out of this smelly place.

"Heh, at least I don't have the sense of smell, another reason not to be human," smirked Rockman, which annoyed Netto.

"Shut up or I'll mute you!" said Netto.

This caused Rockman to be quiet while Netto chucked about one thing not be a navi.

Suddenly there was a movement which Netto stopped and quickly shone the light around a certain area but failed to achieve any result. So he shouted, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

For a moment there was no answer, until a light was shown onto a feminine face.

"Ah ha! I finally found you Netto!" yelled a female voice, scaring Netto.

Netto took a good look at the woman. Her clothes were dirty assuming that she somehow landed into this dump. Her hair was a mess and there wasn't any hair clips to keep hold on her long hair.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Netto nervously.

The woman defaulted.

"You don't remember? I'm Tamako, the princess of Ura Inn."

"Princess? Do you know any princess of Ura Inn?" asked Netto to Rockman.

Rockman just shrugged.

Tamako had one of her eyebrows twitched about being unknown. So she showed her navi.

"Do you remember that Navi?" Netto asked pointing to the tin can figure.

"Let me check. Ah ha! It's Metalman according to that icon of his," replied Rockman after shuffling through his collection of souls.

"Oh now I remember, you're that pervert!" exclaimed Netto pointing to the woman.

"WHAT? I'm not a pervert!" screeched Tamako while Metalman sniggered.

"Oh really? What about the time you were stalking me everywhere including when I was taking a shower? Don't think I forgot about that especially when you gave me that greeting the second time I met you. But at least you're an obsessive stalker constantly asking for net battle," said Netto with some accurate information.

"I'm not a stalker. I got here by accident," said Tamako trying to salvage her reputation.

"Mind if you tell us?" asked Netto.

"Uh…." sputtered Tamako.

Flashback

Tamako at some motel in front of the garbage chute

"Damn you, Netto! Because of you, my reputation is ruined! I'll get you for this!" yelled Tamako as she shook her fist into the air after disposing some garbage bags.

"Oh please, this is the umpteenthtime you said it. You need a new line," said Metalman.

"What? Don't you feel any resentment for Rockman beating you?" asked Tamako.

"No, he's a good guy with a good heart. Hey, you're the one who made me battle every tourist you saw at the Ura Inn. But do I get any recognition? No! You make the people buy lots and lots of stuff if they lost at a net battle. It's not my fault that you lost against Netto especially at the N1 Grand Prix in front of millions of people. You're operating skills still need more practice in order to beat Netto," answered Metalman.

"How dare you mock my skills!" shrieked Tamako.

"Hey, don't rant at me since you were humiliated in front of millions of people, especially by a kid," said Metalman.

"Arggh! Take this!" yelled Tamako as she chucked her PET into the garbage chute. Unfortunately, the PET contained her precious Metalman who hollered in terror.

Then Tamako realized she tossed out her money making machine into the wall opening. So she did what most people do, which was to follow the missing item. In this case, she went into the hole and yelped as she enjoyed the ride.

End Flashback

"No, I rather not say," replied Tamako.

"Ah ha! So you are a stalker," said Netto.

"No, I'm not," denied Tamako.

"Denial! You're sure are no princess. You have no balance and no style. Your execution with your navi sucks. You have an addiction and you're repulsive," alleged Netto

That was the last straw for Tamako.

"That's it, Hikari Netto! Nobody gets away insulting me. I challenge you at a net battle!"

"I accept," said Netto.

"Hey, don't you want to get out of here?" asked Rockman.

"Yeah, but I can't decline a challenge. It's against the rules," answered Netto.

"Fine, but once we're done, we're leaving this stink place," said Rockman.

"The battle will happen in my PET," announced Tamako.

"It's fine by me. Jack in, Rockman, Execute!" yelled Netto as the laser connected to Tamako's PET.

Rockman was teleported into Metalman's lair where the entire floor were covered by metal panels.

"Ready Rockman?" asked Netto which Rockman nodded.

"Ready Metalman?" asked Tamako. Instead of a nod, Metalman spoke with sarcasm,

"Oh yeah, get your navi to do your dirty work. It's always the navi's fault if you lose."

"Shut up and fight! Use your Metal Missile and Metal Wheelnow!" screamed Tamako.

So the battle began.

Meanwhile outside of the dumpster, Meiru was outside trying to find her Netto. Yes, HER Netto.

"Say Meiru, why are you acting like this?" asked Roll from the PET.

"Simple, she seemed to be too close to Netto than me! The next thing I need is another Princess Pride who is all touchy-feely with him," spat out Meiru.

Roll just recoiled from her. She did not need to feel her operator's wrath. Meiru, seeing that she was starting to scare Roll, tried to clam down.

"Sorry Roll, I just don't know what's wrong with me. It's not my day," she said.

"Yeah, I noticed the moment when that new girl came here," spoke Roll inquiringly.

"Now you mention about it, that girl had a navi. So why did you get into a fight with the new navi, hm?" asked Meiru.

"Well uh..." stuttered Roll.

"Oh it was something related with Rockman?" asked Meiru.

"No," lied Roll.

"Oh really? I remember you acted like this when somebody was around with him."

"Uh…." Sputtered Roll.

Flashback

"Hey Rockman, where did you get that new vest?" asked Roll.

"What new vest?" asked Rockman.

"Fine the vest jet pack that is on your back," said Roll.

"Oh, that's no jet pack! It's Aquaman!" exclaimed Rockman.

"Eh!" cried out Roll.

"Hello!" said Aquaman cutely as he popped out behind Rockman's back cheerfully.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Roll in horror. Somebody got to Rockman before she did!

End Flashback

"Oh yeah? What about the time where that girl was hanging around Netto at Higsby's shop?" asked Roll.

Meiru blushed as she thought what happened some time ago.

Flashback

"Excuse me!" said the purple hair girl as she smacked the red hair girl away from Netto.

"Yeah right, Shuuko-san," muttered Meiru.

Kido Shuuko had her face closed to Netto who went a little red since he never had anybody who went close to his face. Well at least it was peaceful this time. Most of the time when anybody went near to his face, he either got a slap or a headlock. But again she was just looking into Netto's PET at her own navi.

"So what is it? Why are you near him?" asked Shuuko her water type navi who was on top of the blue bomber in Netto's PET.

"You should have seen Rockman. He was like wow! I was like being at the edge of death then POW! He comes and knocks this bad navi into the fire. I sure thought he was a goner but this bad navi came back from the dead. I was screaming 'Rockman, behind you!' But before bad navi was able to land a hit on him, BLAM Rockman beats up the bad navi for good! Rockman is my hero! Rockman saved mepyu! So I'll always be with himpyu! " said Aquaman excitedly.

"Rockman doesn't want that!" exclaimed Roll, who was next to the blue bomber.

"I really don't mind..." said Rockman scratching his head.

"Rockman! It isn't right! Stop acting like a wussy and be a man for once! He can't always be with you!" yelled Roll.

"Pyuuuuuuu..." dejected Aquaman while Rockman winced.

"So, please come back..." begged Shuuko.

"Nopyu! I don't want to come backpyu! I won't go! I won't go!" said Aquaman as he threw a tantrum.

"It's no use...Aquaman refuses to let go," sighed Shuuko.

"He won't!" yelped Netto.

"Nopyu! I won't let Rockman gopyu!" said Aquaman.

"But your PET is your home. I'm sure Rockman was doing something important before you were attacked," Shuuko reasoned.

Aquaman whined.

"That's no good! Rockman was doing his job!" injected Meiru into the conversation, hoping to clue Netto about his duty as a Net Savior.

"His job? You have a job, Netto?" asked Shuuko.

"Uh, no... It was just pure coincidence that I got there," lied Netto.

Shuuko dumbly nodded and accept his reasoning. On the other hand Meiru was fuming about the idiotic boy.

"Rockman is my friend," said Aquaman happily.

Roll, not liking this, decided to pull Aquaman away from Rockman. After all, she didn't like anybody taking Rockman away from her. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to since Aquaman was had a tight grip on the blue bomber and he was screaming, "Rockman is my FRIEND!"

"Aw that's so sweet," said Shuuko, as she puts an arm around Netto's shoulder. "Look at that, the power of friendship is amazing. Perhaps we can be friends too, no?"

Netto just blushed deeper at her comment. But for Meiru, she couldn't take that Shuuko was getting closer to Netto any longer and she exploded in rage.

End Flashback

"Oh that was some trivial affair," said Meiru off handedly.

"I'm sure it was," said Roll with sarcasm.

For a while Meiru kept walking in hoping that she could find her Netto until she saw some bushes. She decided maybe Netto had hidden himself in one of these plants. So she went to check. But before she was able to approach the bushes, somebody pop out from the bushes scaring her, causing her to fall onto her bottom. After she got up, she took a good look at her assailant. This person was the new girl.

"Oh it's you," said Meiru coldly.

Jasmine gave her a frown. Meiru copied the same act as well. This is now the start of a staring contest.

Now back to the battle.

"Well this battle is on the verge of a stalemate. We both know each other strategies," said Netto as the two navis were back to their original starting points panting.

"Indeed, but this time I will not lose!" stated Tamako.

"Why is that?"

"Simple in statement, there are no winners or losers. At least I won't lose without honor."

"Then I'll make sure this battle won't go this way."

"I doubt it. It'll take more than luck to win."

Netto took the last chip he had in the pocket. He realized that it was the very same chip that he had found a couple minutes ago in this very same place. This Electric Blade Chip could turn the tie of this round. He looked at Metalman, then to his Electric Blade Chip once again. He tried to remember what his sensei said about electricity and metal.

Flashback

"Remember class, any metallic material is a very good electrical conductor. The purer the metal is the better. Yes, Netto?" lectured Mariko-sensei.

"So does that mean Elecman can travel through the man of steel?" asked Netto.

"Netto! Stop day dreaming about net battling and pay attention to class!" reprimand Mariko-sensei.

End Flashback

Of course! If Metalman was made out of metal, he could get electrocuted easily. But the question is how to get the blade near to the navi in order to shock him. Metalman could stand the shock for a while before he could easily break the blade thus rendering useless. I have to get the blade somehow into Metalman long enough so that he could become unconscious. But how? thought Netto.

"What wrong, boy? Realize that you can't do anything to win this match?" taunted Tamako as she saw that he was taking too long to act.

Netto, ignoring the comment, whispered to his navi that he was taking over the operation. Rockman was having some quires since it wasn't often that Netto took control. But he didn't protest since Netto must have a strategy.

"I realized that anything is possible. This battle chip will determine the winner," said Netto.

"A wild card, heh? Go ahead but it'll do no good," smirked Tamako.

"Battle Chip, Electric Blade! Slot in!" spoke Netto as he slammed the recently acquired chip into the PET.

An electric blade was formed and was shot out from the hand of Rockman. The blade stopped when he grabbed onto the end. After doing some swings, Rockman was ready for battle. Metalman on the other hand was a little worried. Any weapons that didn't have an elemental property, he could handle well without any worries of getting damaged. But Rockman on the other side of the field had a blade that was crackling with yellow energy. Metalman figured out that he could just break the blade rendering it useless like to the other swords he had done earlier. Then he could give an uppercut to Rockman in order to finish the match.

"Oh, a glowing blade! Is that all you got?" teased Tamako.

"Throw the blade to him now!" shouted Netto which Rockman complied. Metalman was surprised by this action but reacted fast enough to grab the blade from the air

"Ah ha! Rockman, you are a fool! I will beat you with the very same weapon your operator gave you!" exclaimed Metalman as he realized that this was the very last weapon that Rockman had. But before he could do anything, Rockman quickly fired at him.

"Charge Shot!" yelled Rockman so suddenly that Metalman went into defensive mode.

The ball of energy struck onto the blade causing it to shatter. This is exactly what Netto wanted Metalman to do. As the broken pieces of the blade fell, one of the pieces pierced onto the foot of Metalman's.

Now consider that earlier on, the blade was crackling with yellow energy, the panels were made out of metal, Metalman is a metallic navi, and that metal is a good conductor for electricity. There was only one fate for Metalman. It was electrocution with lots of voltages thanks to the bonuses that the metal panels gave.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Metalman while the others watch.

"METALMAN ELECTROCUTED" proclaimed some announcer as Metalman fell down burnt while Tamako was cursing her streak of losses.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't it be 'Metalman logging out'?" asked Netto.

"Well there no where else for him to log out to, is there?" replied Rockman.

"Guess not… But hey, we won!" said Netto happily.

"Yeah, but now let's leave like you promised," said Rockman.

"Not a problem," answered Netto. But before he could leave, he was stop by the woman.

"Hikari Netto, I am not done with you yet!" yelled Tamako, who blocked his path.

"Say, is it just me that the room here is getting hotter?" asked Netto, who started to feel hot.

Tamako just blinked and replied. "Well usual when one does get angry, one does feel hot."

"Ok, then explain about the sudden steam around here," asked Netto.

Tamako, forgetting her anger, looked around. She did see steam and her surrounding was indeed very humid and hot.

"Say, where are we again?" she asked.

"I don't really know. I think this is some dumpster place considering there are tons of garbage bags here," responded Netto.

Tamako remembered that she fell in the garbage chute and she was trying to find a way out of here until she met the kid. But with the high temperature, she realized she was in really deep trouble. Or in this case, her and the kid. But before she could rejoin the conversation, Rockman spoke about the temperature in the room was rising quickly.

"Well I guess we're in hot water," said Netto as he saw that on one side piles of garbage coming towards him while the other side had walls of fire.

End of Chapter 3

Author's notes:

If you don't know the joke about Tamako, play the 3rd and the 4th game. The answer should be when you meet Tamako again in the Hawk Tournament in Battle Network 4.

If you have been playing the game, you should realize that each new game you have to start over for each game at 100HP and a basic folder.


	5. Omakes of Chapter 3

If you don't know what an omake is, think it as if it is some parody or an alternative scene. There will always some OCC, in omakes.

Pre-read by Azn Girl132.

Azn Girl132 (Beta Reader)'s Comments: Lol. This was so funny! I really like the first two parts the most. Keep up the good work!

**Omake 1**

"Hey Rockman, where did you get that new backpack?" asked Roll.

"What new backpack?" asked Rockman.

"The jet pack-like backpack that is on your back," said Roll.

"Oh yeah, that! It's my newest addition! A jet pack is great! Watch and see!" said Rockman as he activated the pack.

Unfortunately, when he was up in the air, the pack blew up and he fell down hard. Roll looked with horror and went to heal him.

"Damn, knew I shouldn't have brought that Gyro Pack," muttered Rockman as he fainted from the third degree burns.

**Omake 2**

"Hey Rockman, where did you get that new backpack?" asked Roll.

"What new backpack?" asked Rockman.

"The jet pack-like backpack that is on your back," said Roll.

"Oh that's no jet pack! It's my newest weapon, Aquaman!" exclaimed Rockman.

"Eh!" cried out Roll.

"Hello pyu!" said Aquaman cutely as he popped out behind Rockman's back cheerfully.

"How can he be a weapon?" screamed Roll.

"Well you know the battle chip, Geyser?" asked Rockman.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Roll.

"Well, do you also remember about the time Aquaman flooded the entire city?" asked Rockman.

Roll gave a nod to show her she was aware of the past event.

"Well, Aquaman seems to pack a lot of power if he was able to flood the city. So with him around it would be as if I have lots of Geyser battle chips. Therefore, I don't need Netto to give me as many aqua chips now on. Plus he's good for a refresher just like those bottled water you find in offices," said Rockman.

"Water pyu?" asked Aquaman as he gave a cup of water to the blue bomber.

"Sure, thanks!" said Rockman gratefully.

Roll couldn't take any longer how these two could get along so easily. She knew him before the puny Aquaman came. It was not fair! From all the time until now, he picked some other navi to get close to! Heck, wasn't her beautiful loving feature not good enough for him? Or maybe Rockman was being possessed by this evil water demon…

"I won't let you take Rockman away!" yelled Roll as she started to attack, thinking she would save Rockman from the devil child.

Rockman fearing for his life yelled: "Ah! Go Aquaman!"

"Pyu!" yelled Aquaman as a jet stream of water gush out of his head and washed Roll away.

"Great job, Aquaman!" praised Rockman while Aquaman was all happy that the evil pink monster was gone.

**Omake 3**

"Denial! You're sure are no princess. You have no balance and no style. Your execution with your navi sucks. You have an addiction and you're repulsive!" alleged Netto

That was the last straw for Tamako.

"That's it, Hikari Netto! Nobody gets away insulting me. I challenge you TO MORTAL KOMBAT!"

"I accept," said Netto.

The Mortal Kombat music theme starts out of nowhere.

Tamako was in her ninja outfit and gear with some shurikens in her hands ready to be thrown.

On the other side, there was a boy who was wearing a white karate suit with its sleeves ripped off and a black belt. On Netto's head was his usual blue headband and he had red martial arts gloves on his hands.

"Who are you?" asked Tamako to her opponent.

"I AM RYUTO!" screamed the newly transformed Netto.

"Tamako vs. Ryuto, FIGHT!" said the announcer out of nowhere.

So the battle began with Tamako throwing her shurikens while Ryuto countered by throwing tens of his endless headbands at her. Their long range weapons collided and it ended in a tie. So both the combaters decided to fight with each other using close range combat.

And the battle raged on.

Author's notes:

Well I always thought Tamako was some ninja since she had that shuriken-like piece on her hair.

I know combat starts with the letter "C" but apparently Kombat is some sort of fighting game.

Come on people! I know there are some reading this story, I need to know how I'm doing cause I can't improve without any feedback. So do please if you can, I like to know your thoughts. Thanks


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rockman.exe is owned by Capcom. I don't own it.

Meddling in and Rolling out

Summary: Netto and Rockman meet their long time friend Jasmine and Medi. Unfortunately, Meiru and Roll are a little bit jealous by their reunion.

Pre-read by Azn Girl132.

Chapter 4

Garbage Chute

There, in the very place were two living mammals of different background, used their primal instinct to realize that they might die in an "oven."

"Fire!" yelled Tamako as she ran around like a chicken without a head.

"Oh my God, we're going to die!" shouted Netto, stating the obvious.

Fortunately, there was one who was not a human and had common sense.

"Netto, try to find a plug-in port!" yelled Rockman to shut Netto up.

Netto tried to scurry around the limited space but was unable to find a port. Tamako, who finally stopped her distress, was attempting to stop the wall from moving by pushing back at it but she was obviously no match against the machine.

"There is only one way to find it then! Plug in, Rockman.EXE, Transmission!" exclaimed Netto as he got his PET, put the grip onto it, and fired which an infrared beam went out of the PET. The beam randomly bounced on the metal plating and onto another wall. Sometimes, the beam went into the fire which was not very good. Luckily, Rockman was not in the beam. If that happened, he would be digital barbecue.

As Netto was trying with chances to find a port, Tamako was putting random junk onto the moving wall, hoping it would stop or at least slow down.

Meanwhile on top of the city street, Jasmine and Meiru were in a staring contest. While it was a fierce competition with both of them not giving up, one of them broke off eye contact. It was Jasmine. But instead of being disappointed, she was all in smiles. Meiru was in little shock.

"Hi! I don't think we have met properly. So, Sakurai Meiru, nice to met you!" said Jasmine.

"Oh, hi... Uh, you can me, Meiru," the red hair girl said after seeing how politely she was. Meriu felt very strange all the sudden as if she couldn't really be rude to the newcomer.

"Okay, if you say so, Meriu," said Jasmine, still smiling.

"So what is Netto to you?" questioned Meiru, but not coldly.

"Well, Netto is a friend," replied Jasmine, who noticed the coldness emitting from the magenta hair girl but didn't phase her smile.

"Just a friend, or something more?" inquired Meiru.

"Well, he is something more than a regular friend. He's a great friend! He saved me from being kidnapped by a bunch of mafia and from a collapsing building! So beat that!" said Jasmine, being proud of having a friend who helped her in need.

"Oh yeah, he saved me from an exploding bus, from a bullet train crash, and from an exploding bubble which trapped me," huffed Meiru who suddenly wanted to show off how heroic Netto was. Not only that but she was saved more times than the newcomer.

"Exploding bubble? Is that possible? I mean wouldn't you die of the lack of oxygen?" Jasmine blinked.

"Eh, I really don't know. But Mariko-sensei was trapped in one, too," said Meiru who sweatdropped.

"Really? You must have lots of adventures with him. Hm, have you seen Netto by any chance?" asked Jasmine.

"No, I was looking for him until I ran into you," stated Meiru.

"Okay then, see you!" said Jasmine as she quickly disappeared into the bushes.

Meiru, seeing that the strange girl disappeared, decided to see how she done it. Meiru looked into the bushes but there was nothing except some dirt and bugs. It was as if the Chinese girl had pulled some sort of magical stunt.

"What just happened?" wondered the magenta hair girl. But before she could ponder any more, Roll yelled about finding him before that gaijin. Meiru's mood suddenly flipped and she had fiery eyes that promised pain for the boy who ran away from her.

At the very depth of hell, two lone souls were trying to find a way out from the internal heating combustion which they were stuck fifteen feet away from the fire. The outlook was very dim, until a miracle happened.

Suddenly, a hole appeared out of nowhere and a brown dog-like creature came out of it.

"Rush, you're here!" cried out Netto in joy, which Rush barked in affirmation.

"Rush, we need to get out of here! We're going to turn into roast beef!" shouted Netto.

"Aup, aup!" barked Rush as he pointed to the hole that still was there.

"You want us to go into the hole?" screamed Tamako, who finally took notice that there was a third living thing here when she was about to fruitlessly put another junk onto the moving wall.

"Aup!" nodded Rush.

"Alright! Thanks, Rush!" said Netto who patted onto Rush's head and immediately stopped his futile attempt to find a plug-in port. He then jumped into the digital hole.

"Hey, wait for me!" shouted Tamako as she went into the hole as well.

Rush went into the hole last, which closed instantly as the moving wall had almost reached to them where they were a moment ago.

In the real world, Tamako had landed on something soft while Rush landed on top of her head. He then got off and left for another room. Tamako got mad for a moment but realized that she was in a different place. She slowly lifted her head and looked around. This place was not smelly, but was decently clean. It looked some sort of a place with janitorial supplies.

"Yes! We're not dead! Praise the lord!" said Tamako joyfully. She then suddenly heard a muffled underneath her. So she looked down. It was Netto, the warm soft thing that she landed on instead of the cold hard floor.

"Hey, pervert, are you going to get off me?" asked the fallen comrade.

"I told you that I'm not a pervert!" screamed Tamako.

"Geeze, maybe it is because you're touching my butt?" said Netto sarcastically.

Tamako looked down and realized that one of her hand was indeed touching Netto's buttock.

"Uh, sorry!" expiated Tamako as she quickly took her hand off.

"And you could also get off me…" muttered Netto.

But before she could, somebody opened the door of the room and a female voice screamed. Tamako was instantly surprise as two other men came in to find out what the commotion was about. It was the old members of World Three.

What they saw was a grown disheveled woman sitting on top of their former young enemy and they interpreted the situation very wrong. After all they had heard some woman screaming about saying that she was not a pervert. By the looks of it, it seems to be true considering there were only one female occupant in the closet.

"Oh, Lord!" cried out Count Elec.

"How could you do that to a kid?" accused Madoi.

"What an indecent act!" said Mahajorama.

"No, I swear! It isn't what it looks!" panicked Tamako as she waved her hands frantically.

Madoi grabbed one of the brooms while Mahajorama got a frying pan. For Elec Hakushaku, he just grabbed his guitar.

"Get her!" shouted Madoi. The three started to attack her while Tamako bolted away leaving the fallen boy alone in the room. But in order for her to escape, she had to plow into the mob, knocking them down, causing more chaos.

"Ugh, finally I can move!" proclaimed Netto as he got up, with his back aching.

"Ok… that was weird," spoke Rockman while Netto sniffed himself.

"Dang, I stink very badly. I need to take a shower. Good thing there's the shower room in the boy's locker room. Hey Rockman, how much time do we have left until class?"

"Uh, negative five minutes?" responded Rockman.

"Negative? That's impossible!" scoffed Netto.

"Not unless you're late…" retorted the blue bomber.

"Ack! I'm late again!" yelped Netto as he ran to his class even though he knew that he smelled badly, since people around him held their noses.

The curry restaurant

"Thanks Rush," said Hino Ken gratefully as he gave the dog a plate of bone.

"Aup!" barked Rush happily as he wag his tail.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rockman.exe is owned by Capcom. I don't own it.

Disclaimer: Megaman Battle Network is duly owned by Capom. I don't own it.

Meddling in and Rolling out

Summery: Netto and Rockman meet their long time friend Jasmine and Medi. Unfortunately, Meiru and Roll are a little bit jealous by their reunion.

Pre-read by Azn Girl132.

Chapter 5

Dismissal Time

Netto was currently outside of classroom on a tree, listening to his PET casually, which acted as a music player. You know something like a tape player, a CD player, or a MP3 player that everybody had in the past. But this time, there were music chips which acted similar to battle chips, or they were equivalent of a magnetic tape, a compact disc, or an MP3 file. But these music chips contained only certain songs in which the person could hear. Most chips had pictures of the band or singer and the name of the song.

Netto was a music enthusiast. He always was the one that has the best music equipment and other high tech gear. His father worked at SciLab with the family friend Meijin Eguchi together often on a project. Too bad the PETs were not built there. It was built instead at IPC, which Enzan's father owned. Yet the good thing is that they don't make battle chips though.

You may wonder why he wasn't in class and instead out in the open. You see, Netto was lucky not getting any sort of punishment when he went to class late after the incident with Tamako. After convincing Mariko-sensei to come to the door instead of him coming into the room, she instantly smelled the horrible scent on the brunette boy. After giving a nasty face, she ordered him out of the class and not to come back until he was scent cleaned with pine soap. Unfortunately, she didn't give him a time limit. So, Netto took advantage by skipping the classes for the rest of the day.

While playing hooky was alright, the main reason he didn't want to go to class was that he was really afraid of the girls. For some reason, Meiru was acting strange and Jasmine was way too hyper. Well that was a little understatement when he saw them in class. The red hair girl had flaming eyes while the dark blue charcoal hair girl was too smiley. So he was happy not be in class, especially since he had to sit next to them.

The music he was listening currently was a sample version of 'Be Somewhere' by Buzy. It was great since it had some great drum rhythm. The first few lyrics started like this:

Answer Must Be Somewhere

Watashi no koto dareyori mo shitteru

Watashi dakara shinjirareru

But before he could listen any more, it stopped. Netto almost cursed out loud since he thought his batteries died once again. As he was trying to find some more batteries, he heard somebody calling him. So he looked underneath him as he took off his headphones. Down there were his buddies, Tohru Hikawa and Dekao Oyama.

"Hey Netto, Tohru and I are going to net battling at the arcade today. Are you coming?" asked Dekao. He hoped that Netto would accept so he could later ask why the brunette boy didn't want to net battle earlier in the day.

"Sure," replied Netto off handedly.

As he was climbing down to his best friends, he heard something from the entrance of the school building.

"Netto-kun!" said Jasmine sweetly.

"Netto- baka!" spoke Meiru somewhat angrily.

Both girls looked at Netto as if he was a ninety percent off item at a shopping mall which any girl would want badly. Netto had his senses alerted that danger will be coming if the girls managed to lay their hands on him. So he employed the ultimate technique which works almost perfect every time.

"Uh… sorry guys, not today!" he shouted as he ran away towards the exit gate with the girls chasing after him. The guys looked at the scene and though they were lucky that they didn't do anything to piss off the girls.

Random Street

Netto skated as fast as he could. Even though his house was near the school, he opted not to go home right away since the girls seemed to have a lot of energy. So he decided to tire the girls out instead. So he went through various blocks but even though there were streetlights, the girls instead ran across the middle of the street in order to reach their prize. Sure there were a few accidents but Netto couldn't worry about that. His life depended on it!

As he kept looking back to the girls, his speed fell, thus giving a chance for the girls to ensnare him. There behind him were Jasmine and Meiru trying to overtake each other to see who could win the race. It was a good thing that Meriu didn't have her scooter or that Jasmine didn't nick anybody's bike. The reason is that Netto would lose his advantage. You see, Netto was not a good runner, but he _was _a good skater. Therefore, he had an edge over the girls.

As he reached another block, he saw his partner, Enzan, coming out of a building. He thought maybe the guy who was popular with girls could help him.

"Hey, Enzan! Help me!" shouted Netto as he approached the stern guy.

"What do you need now, Netto?" demanded Enzan as he heard the annoying voice.

"By doing this!" noted Netto as he grabbed onto Enzan's shoulder surprising him and tosses the poor guy onto the incoming girls. While the impact happened, Netto made a quick turn at the corner and he stopped because of the red walk light. So he took a quick break in order to catch his breath. Unfortunately, it did not last long.

Netto heard some footsteps which meant something went very wrong with his plan. He turned back and saw that his idea of getting the girls to go after the decoy failed. The girls stopped for a moment to stare at their prey. Meiru had an infuriated face with blazing eyes that burned more than ever while Jasmine had a really chilling and terrifying grin. This freaked Netto out even more than he could always remember.

"Dang it! I thought girls want Enzan, not me!" Netto muttered as he made a mad dash once again through the crowded intersection.

Dentech Avenue

After going through almost every route possible in Dentech city, Netto was getting tired out really fast. He had no idea what these girls were running on. It was as if they were on speed or something. Seriously, he couldn't have done something that bad to make the girls mad right? Oh God, he would never understand girls for sure. But he sure knows that his life would be forfeited if he stopped running.

He looked up to see where he was, he found that he was near his very own home. He quickly regained his pace as his house was the only last hope that he had. The girls behind him saw that he was hurrying up for some reason, so they did too.

Hikari's house

The door of the sanctuary opened hurriedly.

"MAMA! I'M HOME!" Netto shouted as he hastily removed his skates. Then without waiting for a reply, he ran upstairs towards his very own room.

"Is that you, Netto?" Haruka asked as she was chopping some vegetables for tonight's dinner.

As Haruka was continually chopping, the door was once again opened. She looked at the door where she saw two young girls trying to get in at the same time. She raised an eye brow, considering that it was almost amusing, but she continued to chop the vegetables.

Netto's room

Blam!

Netto slammed the door shut. He breathed very deeply and made sure that the door would stay close.

"Oh Lord, that was the most intense exercise I ever done," respired Netto quickly.

"Calm down, you'll get a cardiac arrest or something," soothed Rockman.

"Easy for you to say," muttered Netto.

"Well, if you say so," noted Rockman.

"I wondered what happened to Enzan," pondered the operator.

What neither of them knew was that Enzan was being treated for Mall Item Stampeded Syndrome, a.k.a. MISS. The condition usually happens to anybody who gets in the way of a mob consisting of enrage and aggressive females who were trying to get the last minute item. For Enzan he was unfortunately got into the way of a two hyperactive females and was sent to the hospital.

Rockman just shrugged and asked his operator to plug him into the PC. Netto did that since there was nothing else for Rockman to do for the moment. After that, the brunette laid down on his bed and hoped that the girls would never be able to open the door.

"It's good to be home!" said Rockman blissfully as he looked around of his homepage.

Unfortunately, good things must end very soon which happened to Rockman.

"Oh, Rockman!" sang two pretty female voices.

Rockman froze at the voices. There was no way that they were after him like their operator was after Netto, right? He looked around his surrounding and saw two female navis: Roll and Medi.

"Oh, Rockman, it's been a long time we haven't seen each other. Could you show me around Internet City?" asked Medi, who glomped onto Rockman's right arm. He looked at her who was battering her eye lashes.

Roll got jealous pretty quickly and she wasn't going to let some new comer get her man. So she also glomped onto Rockman's left arm. Rockman gave a shudder of the next event.

"Oh Rockman, don't you remember the date we had set earlier?" asked Roll, who improvised in order to counter Medi's move.

"Date? What date?" asked Rockman feverously.

This was a dead give away that Roll was lying. Medi grinned in triumphed while Roll wanted to bash Rockman for giving the slip. But that had to wait for later since she had to somehow play along to fix the damage.

"Oh Rockman, you're so funny! You seem to have forgotten about our date because of the stress from your work!" laughed Roll forcefully squeezing onto his arm causing him some pain.

"Nice try but he's coming with me!" said Medi as she pulled him into her direction.

"No, he's coming with me!" yell Roll who pulled him toward to her own direction.

"No, he's mine!" yelled Medi as she pulled again.

"No, mine!" shouted Roll as she pulled once again.

This then thus started as a tug of war between the two female navis with Rockman as the rope.

Author's notes:

I dunno who should win Rockman?

Ri2 Yep that sure rhymes:) If you want more omakes, tell me what you want to see and I'll try to write them out. The only reason there weren't enough cause I ran out of idea. :(

darkliger01, how did you like that for response? ;

Sevetenks the Ultimate F- yay, thanks for your response!

Tenryujin- thanks for reading and the critiques. They were helpful


	8. Omakes of Chapter 5

Meddling in and Rolling out

Summary: Netto and Rockman meet their long time friend Jasmine and Medi. Unfortunately, Meiru and Roll are a little bit jealous by their reunion.

Pre-read by Azn Girl132.

If you don't know what an omake is, think it as if it is some parody or an alternative scene. There will always some OCC, in omakes.

Omake1

On a Street

"Why in the DUO did I deserve this!" cried out Netto as he ran from the psycho maniacs.

There behind him was Meriu with a Godhammer trying to smash him but missed every time which resulted pot holes everywhere. Not only that, there was Jasmine, who somehow had a Magnum Gun and she was shooting at him. Netto, of course, dodged these attacks too, which resulted huge craters appearing.

Netto knew this was really whacked. He wondered how in the hell did these girl possessed these sort of terrifying weapons. Seriously they must be sent to an asylum for the loony obsessive psychopaths.

When he approached to a nearby tree, one of his enemies appeared.

"Ah ha! I found you Hikari Netto!" said a Darkloid named Swordman who popped out behind of the tree.

"Sorry, not today!" shouted Netto as he dodged behind the darkloid.

"Uh, wait!" said Swordman before he looked why that boy was running away from. Swordman finally found out the true fear of the fear. It was not his boss Shademan who would bite the sword master and suck his data away, not like the vampire could anyways since Swordman was made out of metal. Swordman found himself the most feared being in the Universe, a woman with a mallet. Normally he would wet his pants but the problem was that he wasn't wearing any pants and that navis don't ever wet. Well at least until now. Since he was in her way, he got hit pretty badly.

POW

He was launched into orbit and he landed at an iron mill. It was bad luck that Swordman had to land in a huge bucket of molten iron which Swordman was melted into a bunch of iron beams.

Another Street

Netto was still running and he hasn't turned back yet since he did not want to know how the darkloid face against the rabid girls. He did not even want to know at all. It was like two evil villains fighting each other. But he did wonder which evil was greater though. Before he could do that, he met another person at a corner.

It was Tamako, whom he had trouble with earlier on. She wanted revenge on him but she was unable to. Tamako saw him and decided it seemed to be a good time for some retribution.

"We meet again! Now, prepare to lose!" exclaimed Tamako.

"Next time!" shouted Netto as he passed her.

"Come back!" shouted Tamako shockingly. But before she knew what was going on, she got hit something she had unexpected.

BLAM

That was a poorly aim shot given the Magnum Gun by Jasmine. Thus, Tamako was launched into air and she was sent far, far away.

"Team Metallic is blasting off!" shouted Tamako as she became a twinkle in the sky.

Yet Another Street

Netto was still running even though there were chaos and mayhem around the city. Nobody could stop these two girls. All the police cars were destroyed from Meriu's Godhammer while the fire truckers were destroyed by the sheer power of Jasmine's Magnum Gun. Hell, even the military were no match against these two. Tanks, humvees, jeeps, Black Hawks, and Apache Helicopters were all sadly destroyed by the viscosity of violence. The outlook for humanity looked very dim and it made Godzilla's rampage as if it was nothing at all. This was pure carnage which you would find in some games such as Grand Theft Auto and Unreal Tournament.

Surprisingly, Netto manage to be still alive out though this pandemonium. He did not know what to do. The girls seemed to be invincible somehow yet everybody that he fought before had some weakness. But how could he fight against such strong enemies?

"Come on Rockman, help me out here!" shouted Netto to his PET.

But he never got a respond from his navi. Rockman went into hibernation hoping to wake up after the apocalypse had happened.

"Stupid Rockman, dumb as a rock," muttered Netto as he dodged another shot made by Jasmine who used the Magnum Gun. "God, doesn't that thing run out of ammo?"

"Come on, Netto. Think!" mumbled Netto to himself as he dodged another swing made by Meriu which would have flattened him into a pancake.

Some how Netto's legs were starting to tire out and he knew that he could no longer keep it up. He was going to collapse soon and who knows what would happen to him with the girls. He could be beaten up, bind to a tree, or worse be mutilated in an excruciating way. Maybe a quick painless death would be the best situation.

"No, I mustn't think things like that!" murmured Netto as he dodged a double attack by the girls.

"Stop Netto, you can't run forever!" shouted Jasmine.

"You're going to be mine!" said Meriu.

The word mine was the key that made Netto to realize that it was the only way to defeat the girls.

"Battle chip, Mine! Double slot in!" shouted Netto as he collapsed from the sudden legs failure. He could not move any longer and he watched the girls coming towards him while he waited for his fate.

A mine was placed in front of the path of Meriu since she was closer to Netto than Jasmine. The girls thought Netto was plain saying random things but they had no idea that ignorance would cost them a lot of pain.

As soon as Meriu stepped onto the mine, she was blown up sky high. Jasmine, who was behind the pink hair girl, became so shocked that she did not realized that she too stepped onto the second mine. She was too blown up sky high.

With the girls gone, Netto breathed in sigh of relief. Unfortunately, it did not end for his since the weapons that the girls had were not destroyed such as the Godhammer and the Magnum gun. They fell down from the sky hitting him on the head, causing him unconscious for a certain amount of time. For his navi, let's say Rockman didn't wake up for the same amount of time like his operator since there were still the two navis owned by their respective operator, Meriu and Jasmine, who wanted a piece of him. After all, navis can't get into a powered down PET. But that did not make Medi and Roll think up of really evil plots of making that blue bomber's life hell once Rockman was freed from his sleep.

Omake 2

"Hey Enzan! Help me!" shouted Netto as he approached close to the stern guy.

"What do you need now, Netto?" demanded Enzan as he heard the annoying voice.

"By doing this!" noted Netto as he grabbed onto Enzan's shoulder surprising him and tosses the poor guy onto the incoming girls. While the impact happened, Netto made a quick turn at the corner and he disappeared.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't except that to happen" said Enzan politely who held out a hand to each of the girls to help them up.

The girls were dazzled by the new guy. It was the guy that every girl wanted. He had the looks, fame, money, a cool bad-ass attitude, and was rate on the top ten available bachelors in the Net Weekly Magazine. Who wouldn't want a guy like that? Plus he was offering to help them. How sweet!

The girls decided this was an opportunity worth not missing and they latch onto each of Enzan's hand respectively. As soon they got up, they started their assault on the poor guy.

"Hello, do you want to be my boyfriend?" asked Meriu as she grabbed onto Enzan's arm.

"He obviously wants to be _my husband_," stated Jasmine as she grabbed his other arm. "He's coming with me!"

"Hey, I asked him first!" yelled the pink hair girl.

"What's your point?" replied the dark hair girl.

This started a war of who owns Enzan. It seemed that Netto's tactic worked after all but at the expense of an innocent life. Enzan swore that the next time he saw Netto, he would do something far worse then he got from the girls.

Omake 3

Dentech Avenue

After going through almost every route possible in Dentech city, Netto was getting tired out really fast. He had no idea what these girls were running on. It was as if they were on speed or something. Seriously, he couldn't have done something that bad to make the girls mad right? Oh God he would never understand girls for sure. But he sure knows that his life would be forfeited if he stopped running. Then, he made a left at the very corner.

As soon the girls made the same move as their target did, they smacked into a pedestrian.

The girls quickly got up since they were on a pursuit of the brunette boy and they apologized quickly to the pedestrian, who was a young boy around their age.

As the girls looked to where was Netto was, they were unable to find him so they asked the boy if he had seen somebody wearing an orange vest with a blue bandana passed by. The boy pointed to the direction where he went. The girls thanked him and they quickly left.

"Wow, some people just don't realize it is the same person, Rockman," declared the bandana-less pedestrian with a white shirt, a.k.a. Netto.

"Yeah. That was a great move. I wonder if Medi and Roll won't notice me without my helmet," stated Rockman with awe.


	9. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rockman.exe is owned by Capcom. I don't own it.

Disclaimer: Megaman Battle Network is duly owned by Capom. I don't own it.

Meddling in and Rolling out

Summary: Netto and Rockman meet their long time friend Jasmine and Medi. Unfortunately, Meiru and Roll are a little bit jealous by their reunion.

Pre-read by Azn Girl132.

Translation Note:

Baka – Idiot/ Stupid

Chapter 6

Hikari's house

At the front of this house were two girls desiring to enter to get their brown-hair friend at the same time. But the door only was wide enough for one person. So there was a struggle between the two which Netto's mom, Haruka, had watched but ignored because she had to get dinner ready.

Eventually Meiru won the struggle since she was much stronger than Jasmine. She pushed Jasmine back enough that she could enter first. She ran towards the direction of Netto's room without even saying hello to Haruka. Meiru tried to pull open the door as she got to his room, but she was unable to. So she tried again thinking it must been a mistake but she was once again unsuccessful. When her brain realized that the door was locked, she started to do some banging and ramming onto the door.

"Baka, come out here!" yelled Meriu.

At the other side of the door, Netto was scared out of his wits. He had not expected for the girls to actually chase him all the way home. He tried to do many things such distraction, wearing the girls out, and using Enzan. None of them worked. Hell, not even locking the door would stop these girls. He swore that the girls have not even looked at the sign he posted out there saying "DO NOT ENTER, NET BATTLING IN PROGRESS".

Netto started to panic but he knew better than to scream out of his mind. He would be giving away his location obviously. As he started to go around, he started by putting random things to block the door such as his bookshelf, his bed frame and his dresser. After all, who knows how strong Meriu is? As he just put the computer desk next to the other piles, he heard a noise and he looked for the source. He saw that the wall which the hinges of the door were drilled onto started to crack.

That was bad, very bad. It was like in some horror movie where this girl was running away from a killer with a white hockey mask. No matter what the girl did to the masked man such as pumping lead into him, setting him on fire, tying him to a super heavy weight composed of lead, and attempting to drown him by sending him to the depth of the ocean, using over a hundred of tranquilizers, which each shot was strong enough to keep a elephant asleep, nor just a simple feed him to the piranha had worked either.

Netto was about to hyperventilate until he realized that he had somehow whom he could rely upon. Rockman, of course! Netto got his computer on from sleep mode and saw Rockman being tugged away by two female navis?

"Ugh! Mrs. Hikari, why does Netto have a lock?" demanded Meriu as she gave a final pound on the seemly invincible door and left downstairs to meet the housewife.

"Meiru dear, he installed it himself to prevent you from getting into his room every morning. But he always forgets to lock every time," replied Haruka after she finished chopping some vegetables.

"Why would he do that?" asked Meriu, being confused.

"Well, today he remembered to lock, I wonder why?" asked Haruka sarcastically.

Then Jasmine ran to the kitchen countertop where Haruka was working, figuring out it was the best time to introduce herself

"Are you Netto's mom! Wow! I'm Jasmine! Pleased to meet you. You know your son is very sweet, yet he is always attached to Meiru. Why Mrs. Hikari? Are they in a fixed marriage?"

"Fixed marriage?" asked Haruka who stared at her shockingly. It was the same for Meriu too, as she never thought about marrying Netto.

"What's going on, Rockman?" asked Netto, forgetting for a moment about the psycho that was trying to break the door down. But then again, there was no more banging which meant the horrible event was over, right?

"Help me!" screamed the blue bomber as he was being pulled apart by two navis. Of course the two navis did not notice that there was somebody who talking to Rockman since they were so obsessive in winning.

Netto got really scared. It was either of the scream that his navi gave or the two female navi's expression of desire. He knew that these two female navis belong to the girls who were trying to catch him. Maybe this would be the result of what if the girls caught him. Oh the horrible fate that Rockman had to endure! It must be pure torture considering that Rockman was having his arms being pulled apart from his body. He felt somehow self fish that it was his brotherly navi that got the punishment instead of him.

"Uh, I'll find some battle chips for you!" said Netto uneasily.

"Wait, Netto!" cried out Rockman. But it was too late, his operator closed the window.

Rockman mentally wanted to scream at his brotherly operator for leaving him alone. It would be nice at least to die with somebody he knew. What he did not know was that Netto was hiding in the closet whether to get his most powerful battle chips or just plain old hiding from the female navis' operators.

Downstairs were three female occupations deciding who should speak first after Jasmine mentioned about fixed marriage. The first was Meriu, who snapped out of her delusion.

"We're not in a fixed marriage. I'm just protecting him from you… you…"

"You what?" dared Jasmine to Meriu.

But before Meiru could say anything, she was interrupted.

"Ahem!" said Haruka as she pointed at the floor.

Both girls looked down where the housewife was pointing. There on the floor was a huge mess of dirt and other stuff you find in soil. The reason was that they had forgotten to remove their shoes earlier on when they ran into a mud puddle. Both girls sweat dropped from embarrassment, considering that they made a serious mess at the floor. What they did not know was that Haruka had something planned for them.

"Stay here," ordered the housewife sternly scaring the girls. They had never seen her really mad before. They gave each other a look that meant they were in this together and there was no way to weasel out of this situation.

Haruka went to the cleaning room and she picked up a bunch of cleaning supplies. She then came back and presented the items to the girls.

"Clean that mess. This will be your punishment for entering without permission and not removing your shoes. Also since today is my wax day, you can also wax the floor. Make sure it's shiny enough so that I can see my face!" instructed Haruka.

"Yes, ma'am." The girls groaned in defeat and they complied. They were wimpy against the words of any mother.

While Haruka was watching the girls, what the girls did not know that was that she had a sarcastic grin. It was pretty scary as the girls handily scrubbed the floor clean. Then Haruka remember today was Rockman's job to clean the oven of viruses. So she did what she always has done for the past years. It was going to the refrigerator's monitor and call Rockman who was always in Netto's PET.

But what she got was not the usual. At the monitor were two female navis still attempting to tear Rockman apart. Rockman must have some luck with him considering that his arms were still attached to his body. But again, it seems that Rockman wouldn't last much longer.

Haruka did not need somebody who was trying to rip Rockman's arms off since she needed him to do something, so she started to shout into the monitor.

"What the hell are you doing with my son?"

The female navis were so surprise by the woman's shouting that they both let go of the blue bomber. There Rockman sighed in relief and he automatically logged out to the repair bay letting the girls deal with his mom. The girls were so scared not only that their friend ran away, they were scared because the woman on the monitor said about him being her son.

"Uh, Mrs. Hikari how is Rockman your son?" asked Roll timidly.

"Simple Rockman is my son's navi. Therefore he is my son, too," said Haruka.

The navis looked at each other puzzled.

"Since you both are so eager for him, you both can do his job of cleaning the oven of viruses. That is your punishment for today," ordered Haruka.

Before the girls could protest, they were sent unwillingly into the oven's mainframe.

"One more thing, there are no battle chips since your operators are busy cleaning," laughed Haruka hysterically.

The girls had chills in their spine that is if they had one and they both looked at each. They mutual acknowledge for a cease fire for now. Then somebody spoke up which the girls turned around. It was one of the green Mr. Prog.

"Hello! Huh, I didn't expect you two be here instead of Rockman. Oh well, doesn't matter. Your job is to go and delete those viruses over there. Most of them are fire types just to tell you," said Mr. Prog.

Medi and Roll looked at the field where they suppose to delete the viruses. It was not a pretty sight. There were lots of Spiky, Heat Jelly, Totems, and fire-type Swordy.

"Oh, I think I forgot to mention I think I saw a Lava Dragon out there," noted Mr. Prog.

There was a loud roar out in the opening and the girls saw a dragon-like creature.

"No way!" cried out Medi.

"Yes way," said Mr. Prog.

"I think I understand why Rockman is so strong now," stated Roll.

"Why is that?" asked Medi.

"He was force to fight them without any assistance of battle chips," noted Roll.

Medi had to reluctantly agree with her.

Author's notes:

Ri2-beats me, I have not idea too. Anybody willing to fill in the gaps?

Sithking Zero- That's a good one, I should that later on.

Blackbusterx- I kinda need more info on shugo to make the story good.

darkliger01-Glad you like it.

Tenryujin-Thanks, I'll that in note next time.

Firemaker-boundy hunters, yes there will be some soon.

0999- wow you're back! Thought you were gone or something good to see you.

**Well I need help so here it is. How do you kill a zombie? **

**PS. If there is anything you want to see, tell me cause I need ideas for omakes!**


	10. AUTHOR NOTICE

Ok here's the thing, I finish the game of rockman and I saw the ending which is the very last ending for the rockman series. I'm not sure what to do know since it pretty much sums up the future and it seems I guess almost pointless to continue cause we know who Netto ends up with.

Spoliers

anyway, 20 years from the game...

Dekao is mayor of Dentech

Yaito continues her business

Enzan becomes the head of the "official net battlers"...

Mayl marries Netto.They both have a child.

End Spoliers

So yeah there you go. The end of the series. So I'm not sure now, do you want me to continue this story or should I just abandon it?

I mean we all knew that Mayl marries Netto in the first place since the first game. So I kinda feel empty that keeping writing this story would be pointless now.

So I'm going ask you do you want me to continue writing or not? Netto marries Mayl in the end so I'm not sure if I should continue. I do it if you readers want me to, if not I'll call it quits since my stories must be bad.

Cast your votes people especially the ones that I mention here who I happily gave me advice.

1. 0999

2. Blue The Hedgehog

3. chiming.softly

4. darkliger01

5. FullMetalWolf

6. lazua64

7. Maurice A. Nigma

8. MysticMaiden 18

9. SkyeDunhart

10. unknown commander

11. Z Girl Warrior

3. Jetfrost

5. Rayokarna

6. Ringo-san

7. Sevetenks the Ultimate F

Sithking Zero

Ri2

Charlow

Well Lan, Mayl fans, seems your dream came true for sure.

I leave my rest of the stuff I had worked on including others stuff that I had worked on in my other stories. I may or may not update depending on the stats of reviews I get now. It just seems my story isn't so good compare to any other stories. I had emails that said my story just sucks and that I shouldn't write anymore

This is the end of the megaman series for sure.

Disclaimer: Rockman.exe is owned by Capcom. I don't own it.

Omake 1

Hikari's house

The door of the sanctuary opened hurriedly.

"MAMA! I'M HOME!" Netto shouted as he hastily removed his shoes which also can be skates.

"Is that you Netto?" Haruka asked as she was chopping some vegetables for tonight's dinner.

"HELP ME! GIRLS ARE COMING!"

"Don't worry son! Go to the armory room! I'll delay them!"

Netto went into the room without even asking. It was consider the safest place in the house. It had a stock full of various weapons including the following:

Impact Hammer, Chainsaw, BioRifle, Shock Rifle, Pulse Gun, Ripper, Flak Cannon, Rocket Launcher, Redeemer, Flame Thrower, EMP Grenade, Napalm Launcher, Freeze Gun, Rail Gun, Nailgun.

Yeah that's a whole lot of other stuff. Heck there was something called a Soul Cube here. That was considered for using it as a last resort since a person who used a nuke could die of radiation. Then there was a pokeball…

"Nah that children plastic toy can't be the real thing anyways," muttered Netto as he knew weapons won't work against these girls. So he grabbed the Soul Cube.

After coming out he met the girls who were still fighting with her Mama who was holding them at bay with her broom and he threw the Soul Cube. After a couple moments of screams and such, the girls' souls disappeared into the cube thus leaving Netto a peaceful life.

Well close enough….

Omake 2

Hikari's house

The door of the sanctuary opened hurriedly.

"MAMA! I'M HOME!" Netto shouted as he hastily removed his shoes which also can be skates.

"Is that you Netto?" Haruka asked as she was chopping some vegetables for tonight's dinner.

Seeing there was no answer she turned around and saw two girls fighting against each other at the door.

"Oh dear, I never knew this is the day I need to use my skills again," sighed Haruka as she took a hockey mask, a bunch of red stained loose clothes, and a huge kitchen knife from the bottom of the kitchen sink.

Eventually Meiru won the struggle since she was much stronger than Jasmine. She pushed Jasmine back enough that she could enter first. But she then stopped.

Jasmine was puzzled about Meriu's reaction. So she tapped onto Meriu's shoulder. Meiru had a reaction of fear and she gestured Jasmine to look at the place.

So Jasmine looked at the direction where Meriu was looking at. It was a person with a hockey mask wearing a bunch of red stained loose clothes, and it was hold a huge kitchen knife.

Both of the girls look at each other and knew they were in deep trouble.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed the girls as they ran away from the killer whom they saw on some television screen when they were little kids. They had no idea that the hockey mask person truly existed. So they ran for their lives.

"Well that sure did the job," said Haruka. Then she heard a gasp and she turned around.

It was her son who was in total shock.

"Whoa, I'm related to you…"

Then Netto then proceeds to faint onto the floor.

"Whoops, it seems my identity was discovered. Better do something about it!"

Omake 3

"Help me!" screamed the blue bomber as he was being pulled apart by two navis. Of course the two navis did not notice that there was somebody who talking to Rockman since they were so obsessive in winning.

"Uh, I'll find some battle chips for you!" said Netto uneasily.

"Wait, Netto!" cried out Rockman. But it was too late, his operator closed the window.

Rockman mentally wanted to scream at his brotherly operator for leaving him alone. It would be nice at least to die with somebody he knew. What he did not know was that Netto was hiding in the closet whether to get his most powerful battle chips or just plain old hiding from the female navis' operators.

"Battle chip, Thunderbolt! Slot in!" shouted Netto.

"Lightning!" shouted Rockman as electrical bolts came out from his body. Many panels were damaged by the flying bolt. But that wasn't the only thing that was damaged. The ability of the Thunderbolt chip is that it damages any obstacles on the terrain such as stone cubes or prisms near Rockman. Considering that the two females navis were near him, they were consider as obstacles and not only that they were holding onto his arms tightly that they got a shock of their life.

The girls got electrocuted with a high dosage of electrical current worth enough to open a power plant.

"Ah!" screamed the girls as lots of voltages went into their body. They tired to let go of Rockman but couldn't because their arms wouldn't listen to their commands. So they had to endure the duration of this electrical crisis with a blast.

Afterwards, the girls' smoking bodies fell down. If you had been closer, their bodies were still twitching with sparks flowing through their veins as if they had them. Their clothes were dreadfully singed. Medi's hair was frazzled while there was still static electricity still going on Roll's antennas.

"Wow that sure was electrifying!" exclaimed Rockman.

Author's notes:

Not sure about the killer with a white hockey mask, I seen him before but don't remember which movie he was in. Any body knows would be great thanks.


End file.
